


seven years

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Spy Kids 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "Seven years, and not even a trace." Carmen scoffed, and Juni rubbed the back of his neck."About that..."
Relationships: Juni Cortez/Gary Giggles
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrethrenBoio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrethrenBoio/gifts).



> aaaaa hi idk why i made this
> 
> this is a Christmas gift for my friend :0. she doesn't have an ao3 acct so it isn't 'gifted' to her but still!!!! merry christler. (edit: now gifted!!!!!!)
> 
> I wrote a semi-serious fic for the joke ship r u proud of me???????????????????????????? its a mess idk

"Seven years. And not a trace."

Carmen stood, her arms crossed. She watched as her brother messed with the ring on his finger, yet another thing she needed to ask about.

"I was on a mission."

"Yet you retired," She pursed her lips.

"Carmen, it was classified, I couldn't tell anyone about it!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

" _Couldn't,_ " She spoke slowly, "So it was classified enough that you hid getting married from your whole family?"

His face went red as he brought down his arms. "I- uh- how did you know-?"

"I'm not stupid. I can see your ring."

"Oh," Juni whispered, "I guess the mission made it hard to really... Tell anyone? We were- well, I hadn't gotten the chance to mention it-"

"Did you expect to be able to keep it hidden?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to, I dunno, talk to everyone together. And with everyone being everywhere-"

"Gary returned to the building this morning. He's wearing an identical ring."

"Yeah, you got us," Juni smiled sheepishly, "It's a long story."

"You'd better tell."

"Classified."

"Idiot," Carmen growled, and Juni stuck his tongue out.

They continued to shuffle through the old tech until the door hissed open.

"Juni, are you in here?" Someone called, and when she looked back to see who it was, she saw Gary standing in the doorway.

She smirked at her brother, who only stared down at the box in front of him. She took a moment to stand up and walk around the corner so she could see him. "Hello, Gary." She crossed her arms.

"Hi, Carmen," He shuffled his feet, "Is Juni in here? I need to talk to him."

"About what?" She hummed, "Because I'm tired of hearing the word 'classified'."

"Would it kill you if I told you that it's kind of... Private?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not classified, but-"

"Juni, your husband is here to see you!" Carmen called for her brother, never breaking eye contact with Gary.

The latter froze, "You know?"

"She knows," Juni walked over by Gary, "She figured it out."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Gary whispered and Juni laughed.

"That's because I'm the smartest one here," Carmen crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to fight her on that either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back and happ valentimes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> heres another chapter my friend !!
> 
> its not much and nowhere close to anything you insisted on being added but we're getting there, right???????????????

"So, how hard are the questions going to be?" Juni smiled nervously.

Carmen snorted.

They were sitting in a few chairs in the back of the Spy Kids division. It was one of the few areas that were cleaned up already, things set up neatly enough to hang around. 

"We want the whole story, Juni."

"We?" Gary echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister and I," Carmen spoke without hesitation and he seemed to sink into his chair. "Did you forget about her as well?"

Gary groaned. "Do I have to deal with her?"

"I'm surprised that you thought that you could avoid her," Carmen hummed, "Actually, I'm surprised she didn't go after you when you came in this morning."

"She's going to kill me," He put his hands over his face, "She will _literally_ kill me."

"Then you should've thought of telling everyone first," She spoke, and noted the sympathetic look her brother gave him.

There were a few moments of silence, maybe of anticipation, maybe of worry (mostly on the boys' part).

And the doors to the division hissed open.

Gerti Giggles strolled in. She as she stood not much taller than Carmen, her heels gained her an inch or two. And yet, she looked as intimidating as ever.

Gary sat up in his seat.

"Gary," She remarked, watching him intently, "Nice to see you again."

"Gerti," He replied softly, standing up. He had always been much taller than his sister- a stark contrast to Carmen and Juni. And now it was no different.

But if looks could kill, Gary would be long gone by now.

"Can I speak with you?" Gerti hissed, her stare never leaving her brother's eyes. He nodded, and she pulled him away.

Carmen looked at Juni. He met her gaze and shrugged, looking back to where his _husband_ had vanished off to.

* * *

"I'm sorry-"

"Do you know how long we thought you were _dead_?" Gerti shoved him, "Seven years, Gary! _Seven years!_ "

"I said I'm sorry-" He sputtered, waving his hands out in front of him.

"Mom was worried sick for months, years!" She yelled, "Dad went silent for a long time- he was _looking_ for you! Not to mention me!" She looked up at him, "And you appear out of nowhere in the OSS building, married apparently- You're acting as if nothing happened! Like nothing went wrong at all! And that's such a lie!"

Her determined glare seemed to be faltering, "And you can't just- You can't-" Gerti suddenly wrapped her arms around him, "Do you know how much I missed you-"

"I'm so sorry-" Gary hugged her back, and it was foreign almost. The two of them had never been too expressive with their affection, so a hug was new. Important, even.

"Just wait until Mom hears about all of this," Gerti pulled away and her grin seemed awfully malicious.

Gary suddenly remembered how much of a trickster she could be.

* * *

"Classified," Gary sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was laid out over the couch, his legs outstretched. "I can't say much else."

"Well, if you can't tell us about the mission, you can explain something else," Gerti was perched on the arm of a chair, the toes of her shoes tapping against the floor.

"And what is that?" Juni spoke, pushing Gary's legs off his lap.

"Why you decided to get married, of all things," Carmen stated simply.

" _Oh,_ " Juni was at a loss as he attempted to push Gary's legs away again. "Well, uh- It's a long story-"

"Juni proposed," Gary announced, ignoring all of his husband's protests, "Out of nowhere. So I went with it on the spot."

"Hey-"

"It was a dumb decision, but when am I _not_ making dumb decisions?" Gary smiled proudly.

"Speaking of dumb decisions," Gerti drawled, "The reason I found out you were even back was because Cecil- one of the new Spy Kid recruits- asked if Juni was married."

"And why would that be?" Juni asked sheepishly.

"I'd bet most of it was the ring, but then he mentioned you were kissing someone. Tall and blond- I managed to fill in the blanks from there, especially after I heard Gary was back."

Juni's face went red and Gary began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi talk to me on my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com) !! i really like spy kids

**Author's Note:**

> pls check out my [Tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)!!!! i take prompts :000000000000 (esp spy kids ones hdfiuhf))))))


End file.
